


[podfic] hitched my apple wagon to your star

by meretricula, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Fili and Kili have their first adventure in the world of Men. (Written for </em>
  <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=2091462">
    <em>this prompt</em>
  </a>
  <em> on the Hobbit kinkmeme, which requested genderswapped Dwarves.)"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] hitched my apple wagon to your star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hitched my apple wagon to your star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627142) by [meretricula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Length:** 00:21:36  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Hobbit%29%20_hitched%20my%20apple%20wagon%20to%20your%20star_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)

 


End file.
